


Between The River And Me

by InyrilJace



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Western, Domestic Violence, Gen, Justice, Revenge, Song Lyrics, Violence, dark themes, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InyrilJace/pseuds/InyrilJace
Summary: After the untimely death of his father, Leto is reluctant to accept his mother's new suitor. Are his suspicions unfounded? Or is he right to not trust him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I never ever thought I'd be writing a song fic but here we are. Can't really help myself, either. The idea to turn this song into a fic about Fenris came to mind about a month ago and has not budged since. I had no choice but to write it and ohhh boy is it a dark and wild ride! 
> 
> If you want the full spoilers of what will happen in this fic (not like it's hard to guess or anything but still) then you can check out this song: [Between The River And Me by Tim McGraw.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IIGpNJjlDRo)
> 
> If you like surprises, don't listen to the song, just enjoy the fic.
> 
> Either way, I think you'll all really enjoy this. It's an extremely different style of writing for myself (I absolutely hate writing first person) and it's been challenging to break it down precisely into chapters, but I know exactly where it's going and I'm so excited to get there! 
> 
> Let me know what you think :)

Dirt thudded onto the lid of the coffin and my heart faltered in my chest. Each shovel-full felt like a blow against me, slamming me backwards. I sucked in a slow, shaky breath, unable to look away.

"C'mon now, lad. Your mama needs you."

The Reverend's hand on my shoulder tried to steer me away but I did not want to turn. It was only his words that reminded me of my place, of my responsibility.

She stood a few yards back from me, face tight and stony. Resolute. Strong. Gone was the warm smile that was as familiar as the back of my hand. It had vanished, nothing more than a ghost.

Just like my father.

I strode over, steps surer than I felt as I stood before her and took her hand with a solemn grasp. My sister lifted her head from Mama's skirts, her eyes red and face wet with fresh tears. My heart ached and I lifted my chin, desperate to be the strength we all needed right now.

"It's gonna be okay, Mama. I promise."

She squeezed my hand as she met my gaze, green eyes steady despite the turmoil I knew she felt.

"Oh, Leto. You're a good boy. And you're right. We'll manage." Her eyes slid back to the grave and she seemed more lifeless right then than ever before. Fear stung me at that thought and I gripped her hand tightly, drawing her gaze back onto me.

"I mean it, Mama. I'll take care of us. I'll get a job, right away."

"Leto, no. You're only fifteen."

"But Mama, how else-"

"You will stay in school and that is final! I'll not have my children growing up without a proper education. It's not your job to take care of us, Leto. It's mine."

Her eyes went back to the grave and I knew there was nothing more to be said on the matter. Feeling helpless and hollow, I stood with my Mama and my sister, and watched as they buried my father.

* * *

"When will Mama be home?"

"Not until late tonight, you know that."

"But … I miss her."

I felt my heart twist in sadness as I looked down at the forlorn face of my sister. Both of us had the green eyes of our Mama, but Varania had her red hair, while I had Papa's black hair. Mirror images of our parents, we were often called. It hurt too much to look at my reflection and see his likeness staring back, so I stayed away from mirrors now. I wondered how Varania and Mama coped with having to see me every day.

"I know," I said gently, placing a hand on my sister's shoulder. "I miss her too. But she's doing this for us. Just until I finish school. Then I'll get a job and be able to take care of her instead. And she'll be at home with us more again. Won't that be good?"

"Yes," came the soft reply.

"So until then you've got to be strong, Varania. Strong for Mama. Can you do that?"

I should not have to ask this of her. She was just a child, too young and innocent for this. But Varania nodded all the same and drew herself up straight.

* * *

"Mama? Who is this?"

"Leto, Varania, I'd like you to meet Mr Danarius. He's been calling on me at work for a while now, and, well …"

"Your beautiful Mama has agreed to walk out with me. We wanted you both to know."

The man was tall with dark hair streaked with grey. Rage burned in my belly as he held my Mama's hand, stood far too close to her. He had no right to do any of this! Papa had only been gone a few months but already she was allowing the attentions of another man? Why?

"No." My voice startled me; I had not intended to speak. It was not proper – yet now that I had spoken, I realised I had no intention of taking it back.

"Leto, he is a good man. He has done so much for me already, more than I can thank him for or repay. Show some respect and remember your manners."

I did not want to do any such thing but I saw how Mama's face lit up when she looked at him. I had not seen that smile since Papa's death. So I bit back my protests, held myself stiff and did nothing but watch.

Danarius came around more and more. I wanted to hate him, I really did. But he showered Mama in gifts, he helped till the fields and plant the crops. We had food on our plates again, good food. How could I hate him for all he did for us?

Before I knew it, Mama wore his ring on her finger and was saying her vows before the Reverend. Varania and I were dressed in our best, witnessing the ceremony with half of the town. They all clapped and cheered, Varania along with them. I wanted to smile. Surely this was what we needed, a good husband for our Mama to take away the financial burden and take care of us all.

But there was something in his eyes when he leant in for that first married kiss, some glint of darkness.

Ridiculous. I was a mad fool, to think I saw such a thing! I only disliked him because I still grieved my father!

Perhaps all that was true, perhaps not. Yet I resolved to keep an eye all the same, just in case.

* * *

_I was fifteen when my daddy died_  
_Mama worked two jobs just to get by_  
_Seemed like a blessing when Harley came around_  
_So she took his name but I had my doubts_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think nothing of it when Danarius brought his own liquor into our house.
> 
> I should have known better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think I forgot to mention but this entire short-fic is already written. So no need to worry about it being abandoned and never finished! :)

Danarius liked to drink. Papa hadn't minded a good brandy, often sharing one with Mama as the evening closed in and the setting sun painted the front porch in oranges and reds. And of course, special occasions were toasted with wine and spirits, a hard day closed off with a home-brewed beer. I didn't think nothing of it when Danarius brought his own liquor into our house.

I should have known better.

It all started out innocently enough. Danarius was polite to me and kind to Varania. Mama was smiling again and seemed happy with him. I began to relax, thinking I was wrong about him.

But he didn't stop drinking like Papa did.

Danarius drank until the bottle was empty, then he picked up another and drained that one, too. His body got loose and his voice got loud. I looked up from my chair, one hand reaching out protectively to Varania. Papa had never behaved like this. I'd only ever seen the drunks down at the saloon acting like this, and they didn't hold a good reputation in the mind of nobody.

Mama didn't seem to mind. She stood and walked to Danarius, smiling softly as she picked up the bottle.

"I think you've had enough now, dear."

I flinched as Danarius' hand shot out to grab her by the wrist. Her skin went white from the force of his grip and her mouth fell open in surprise.

"Don't tell me what to do, woman. You put that back!" His voice was low and dark, darker than we'd ever heard before. Varania held her breath beside me, not even daring to blink. Mama slowly lowered the bottle, putting it back on the table before him.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I didn't mean nothing by it."

His face changed then, softening out of the harsh blackness that had consumed him so suddenly. Danarius let go of her wrist, kissing it softly. Kissing where his fingers had left marks. My stomach lurched but I didn't know what it meant. I stayed still and silent, hoping it would all be over soon.

"You're a good woman," Danarius spoke in a voice that seemed far too gentle. "So good to me. Why don't you have a drink with me?"

Mama sat quietly and obediently had a drink. But that night was only the first of many more to come. He gold bolder, wilder, giving us orders and laughing when we obeyed, or shouting in rage when we refused. He drank earlier, sometimes opening the whiskey before midday.

"Mama, this is wrong!" I hissed to her one day. "Papa never treated you like this!"

"Leto, things change. You have to learn that and accept it. Mr Danarius might not be your papa but he has saved us from ruin."

"He will ruin us by his own hand!"

"You shut your mouth! I'll not hear another word about this, alright?"

I wanted to be good for her, I wanted to make her proud. But that night when Danarius started shouting, he also got violent. I heard Mama scream, I heard the sudden _slap_. I ran downstairs to find her on the ground, blood on her lips and Danarius standing above her with clenched fists.

"You get back upstairs, son," he growled at me and my skin crawled at his words. "This is between me and your ma."

"No. Mama, are you-"

"Leto, go! You go to your room and you stay there till the morning."

Her words shocked me but her gaze was pleading. I realised then she was afraid, not for herself but for me. She was afraid of what Danarius might do to me if I didn't obey.

So I went upstairs but I still heard her screams.

* * *

"Why don't you leave him?"

It was the obvious solution to me, the only way to make sure Danarius couldn't hurt my Mama anymore. Mama smiled but it was sad, pulling at the bruises on her face in painful ways.

"Leto, it ain't that simple. We don't have any money without him. Besides, where would we go?"

"We could go north. I hear there are some good cities up there that need hard workers. I could find a job and support us-"

"We've been over this, Leto. You need to stay in school. Then you can get an even better job than just something as a labourer or a builder. Don't you want a better life for yourself?" She stroked my hair back behind my ear and it was such a gentle, comforting gesture. I wanted to rest in that comfort forever. But I looked at her face again and I wondered, who was offering her comfort?

"I want a better life for all of us. A life where you don't have to put up with this, Mama."

"It's not so bad." The lie was thick in the air even as she clung to it. "At least I know you and Varania are being taken care of. The rest of it don't matter so much."

"But-"

Footsteps sounded on the front porch and I cut my words off, stepping away from Mama right before Danarius entered. His cheeks were flushed red but it wasn't a hot day. I knew if he came closer I'd smell the liquor on his breath.

"That pump from the river needs fixing," he said to me in a slow drawl. "Might wanna get on that, son."

I didn't wanna walk away. I didn't wanna leave Mama alone with him. Who knew what could happen? But she nodded at me so I forced myself to go. Anger burned in me as I walked past Danarius and caught the snide grin he shot at me.

Who did he think he was? How dare he do this my family!

Someone needed to make him pay.

* * *

The shouts echoed through the house, chased by screams and sobs that rang in my ears with no sign of ending. It didn't matter that my hands were tight over my ears. I could still hear everything.

Varania whimpered next to me, a terrified bundle of a child. I wondered if I looked as pathetic as she did and I hated myself for it.

Papa never would have let this stand.

The floorboards were scratchy and covered in dust. Yet with every shouted word, with every thud of fist on flesh, we hunched tighter against each other and pressed harder against the floor. The rickety frame of my bed was not much protection but to us, it was the best that we had.

I wondered how weak and defenceless we must look like this, two scared rats hiding under a bed.

Danarius had threatened Varania that day. She bumped him as he was drinking, spilled some of the drink. He hadn't ever raised a hand to either her or me before, but in that moment he shouted and tried to grab her.

I pulled her out of the way, terrified for my baby sister's face to end up blackened and bleeding like my Mama's. Danarius had scorned me for that, mocked me and called me a coward before hitting me.

I hadn't even tried to defend myself. Maybe he was right.

Mama had stepped in then, sending us away and distracting Danarius. Varania had been too scared to go back to her room so I let her stay with me. We thought maybe everything would be fine, maybe he wouldn't be too angry.

But the shouting woke us from our sleep and I knew, I knew, he wasn't about to let this go so easily.

Why did Mama let him do this? Why couldn't she stand up for us? Why didn't she protect us? It made me angry just to think about, even though I knew she had little choice. Mama was right; we needed Danarius' money if me and Varania were to stay in school. And I had seen the rage in his eyes. If he came near us, he would hurt us.

Maybe this was the only way Mama could protect us. But it was still wrong! Papa never would have let this happen!

Papa wasn't here anymore. But I was, and I looked just like him. Maybe there was a reason for that, too.

Glass smashed against a wall and Varania and I flinched. Mama was shouting back at Danarius now, shouting around her sobs. He shouted back and hit her, again and again. With every blow, I felt my rage rising.

I couldn't allow this to go on. We were better off penniless and poor than with this monster! My chest heaved under the force of my rage and I found myself muttering words under my breath, too soft for Varania to hear but loud enough to sear into my soul.

"You'll never see another sunset. You'll never see another sunset."

I don't know when the violence finally ended, but Varania was weak and exhausted by the time it all fell quiet. I put her in my bed, watched her until she fell asleep.

And then I got to work.

Danarius liked to go fishing in the mornings, even though he never caught nothing. I could use that. I could use his drinking, too. I gathered the things I would need, creeping silently through the house so as not to disturb anyone.

The carpet in the living room muffled my movements as I took the bottle. The drawer in the study squeaked but that room was far enough away from the bedrooms. I couldn't risk taking anything from Mama's kitchen, so I snuck out to the shed. We had tools for butchering and skinning animals. No-one would miss any of those.

I set it all down back in my room, looking it over and running the plan through in my mind once more. My stomach churned and my fingertips tingled – from fear, adrenaline, who knew – but I knew there was no backing down. Not anymore.

Something had to be done and Papa wasn't here to do it anymore. Now it was up to me.

* * *

_Didn't take long for his drinking ways_  
_To start showing up on Mama's face_  
_One violent night hiding under my bed_  
_I swore that he wouldn't see another sunset_

_Next day I followed him down to the riverbank_  
_I knew one of us wouldn't walk away_

_I might have had a plan but he didn't know it_  
_I might have been scared but I didn't show it_  
_That's all between the river and me_  
_With the current and the rocks it could have been risky_  
_He might have been sober but I brought the whiskey_  
_That's all between the river and me_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know what we call little mutts like you where I'm from? Curs. And if a cur won't learn to heel, you cut him down."

Mama didn't get up to see us off the next morning. Danarius was already gone and I was glad for it, for I was sure he would have seen through me if I'd had to look him in the eye right then. I left food and water outside Mama's door, then I took Varania by the hand and I walked her to school.

My _plan_ burned a hole in the back of my trousers, but I would not turn away. Not anymore.

I found the track that Danarius followed to reach the riverbank. I walked it, my heart thudding with every step and my stomach twisting harder and harder until I was glad I hadn't eaten anything. The rush of the water grew louder and I finally stopped, frozen, unable to go any closer.

He stood on the edge of the rocks, his line cast into the water and a bottle on the ground beside him. He looked so relaxed, so carefree and entirely unconcerned with all the damage he had caused.

My anger rose up once more and I seized it, used it to spur me onwards. I could do this; I would do this! And I would not feel any remorse, not for a monster like him.

I walked up to him, feet carefully balanced on the rocks. I didn't wanna get too close, not yet. I wanted him to know why he was doing it, I wanted him to know exactly why he had to suffer.

As if the fool wouldn't already know.

"Danarius!"

He turned, surprise on his face until he saw my expression. I could only imagine how much rage and hatred was there, twisting my features into a vicious, unforgiving snarl. My breaths heaved as my heart pumped furiously and my hands curled into fists.

"Shouldn't you be at school, son?"

He spoke so callously, in such an unconcerned tone and it infuriated me.

"You ain't gonna come back to my home," I growled the words out, low but clear. He frowned, turning to face me properly. I lifted my jaw and glared in determination, only now realising I was as tall as him.

Somehow, he didn't feel as threatening as he had before.

"Now what's this?" he said, cold eyes sizing me up. "You're not trying to scare me off, are you?" A laugh broke out of him. "That's just sad, truly."

"You ain't never gonna touch my Mama again, d'you hear me?"

"Aw, look at that. You're all growling and angry at me, like some kind of wolf pup." He sneered and rocked back on his heels, eyes narrowed and calculating. "You know what we call little mutts like you where I'm from? Curs. And if a cur won't learn to heel, you cut him down."

"You can't hurt me!"

"That's what you think. But if you don't give this up and get your ass back to school, I'm gonna paint your mama's body with some more marks from my fists. Do you want that, huh? Do you want me to teach your mama a lesson that you couldn't learn?"

His words only angered me more and I could hear my blood rushing in my ears, a veil of red threatening to descend over my vision.

"You'll never touch her again! You're never coming back to our house ever again!"

"Don't you go ordering me around, son! You'll do as I say or I'll pound it into you!"

Danarius raised his fist, threatening me with it, but I felt no fear towards it or him anymore. I curled my lips back into a full snarl, spitting the words with as much ferocity as I could muster.

"I ain't your son, you son of a bitch!"

He lunged, throwing his fist at me with more force than he had ever thrown at Mama. He expected me to dodge, I could read it in the way he moved his feet. But I didn't dodge. I stepped in close, my right hand moving faster than his fist could.

I pulled out the knife from my back pocket, its weight solid and familiar in my grip. My hand flew through the air as his fist missed me, striking deep and true.

Danarius cried out as the blade pierced up into his armpit.He yanked back and I let him go, blood staining metal in crimson as he staggered away from me.

He had dropped his fishing line and it swirled away into the river. He'd be furious if he realised.

"You …"

I didn't expect him to run. But I realised that of the two of us, he was the coward. Not me. I gave chase as he tried to escape me, terror on his face when he glanced back and saw me upon him. I lunged, tackling him to the ground and holding him there as he kicked and struggled and tried to fight his way to freedom.

I punched him. It seemed the right thing to do, after all the times he had punched Mama. He tried to shout so I punched him again, satisfaction rising in me as blood decorated his lips.

But he was still a bigger, stronger man. And I was lost in the lust of violence. He twisted and thrashed, suddenly throwing me off him. Danarius began to claw away from me along the ground, mouth falling open as his lungs filled with air.

"Help! Help!" he screamed to anyone that might hear. There was no-one around, I knew there was no-one. Yet I could not let him make any noise.

I flung him onto his back, my left hand reaching back for the gun I had shoved in the belt of my pants. Danarius scrambled backwards, his movements unwittingly taking him closer and closer to the river. Fear froze him for a moment, his eyes almost falling out of his head as his chest shuddered in frantic breaths.

"Don't you make a sound," I growled in warning. "One more word and I'll put a bullet between your eyes!"

He whimpered, unable to look away. I felt the power in my veins, the rush of justice! This was no less than he deserved! Giving into it all, I fell to my knees and drove my fists into him.

The pain must have shaken him from his stupor, for Danarius finally began to fight back again. He tried to escape me, kicking and punching at me but I barely felt the blows. All I cared about was the terror on his face and feeling of his life in my hands, slowly draining away.

A well-aimed kick knocked me backwards. Danarius scrambled desperately, not even reacting as his hands splashed into the water.

There were no thoughts in my mind, no plan left to follow. I lunged at him, knife and gun both abandoned on the riverbank as I seized him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him further into the river.

"Leto, no!"

I shoved him under the water, snarling in fury as I watched him kick and struggle and claw at my hands. I yanked him up for a moment then shoved him back down. The water churned around us, soaking my clothes but it didn't matter.

Over and over, again and again. He fought for his life and I shoved him down deeper. This was for my Mama! For every blow he ever laid on her, for every mark he ever left on her skin! How dare he think he could hurt my Mama! How dare he think he could get away with it!

Not to mention how he tried to hurt Varania. My baby sister! Danarius had no power anymore, none! And he would never hurt anyone ever again. I had made sure of that.

I had no idea when the water finally stopped churning around us. Awareness came back to me slowly, like waves gently lapping at the shore. I stared down at the monster I had defeated, victory lighting up every nerve.

But there was more to it than just this. I couldn't be found, I couldn't be caught. I had saved my Mama but there was no guarantee anyone else would see it the same way. So I dragged him back to the riverbank. I picked up his bottle of whiskey and I shoved it in his clothes.

Then, with one final look of contempt at his face, I shoved his body into the river and watched it drift away.

* * *

_I walked up to him and I said his name_  
_Just so he could see the look on my face_  
_We stood eye-to-eye and toe-to-toe_  
_When I told him that he wasn't gonna come back home_

_He raised his fist to me but I didn't flinch_  
_I said, "I ain't your son, you son of a bitch!"_

_I might have had a knife in my back pocket_  
_Might have pulled it out before he saw it_  
_That's all between the river and me_  
_I might have had a gun but I didn't fire it_  
_He might have tried to yell but I kept him quiet_  
_That's all between the river and me_  
_That's all between the river and me_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sheriff. My blood ran cold in my veins and my breath froze in my lungs.

Mama was out working in the fields when I crept back to the house. I knew she would be there for a while so I had a chance to sneak inside. My clothes were wet but I knew how to take care of that, creeping through the quiet house that already felt more like a home than it ever had with Danarius in it.

The tools of my justice were carefully returned. My clothes and shoes, sodden and muddy, were washed and put out to dry. Then, checking to make sure Mama hadn't seen me, I snuck out of the house and headed back towards town.

I was there to collect Varania from school, just as she expected me to be. I held her hand as I walked her home, listening to her quiet words about her day. She stopped talking as we got closer to home, just like she did every time since Danarius arrived. I wanted to tell her that she didn't have to be afraid anymore, she didn't have to worry. But I couldn't give anything away. I squeezed her hand and told her I would protect her.

Mama had a shawl over her head when we got home, covering half her face. We asked no questions and she offered no explanation. I got straight to my chores like I did every day. I worked and I watched, careful to keep and eye on Mama and Varania. They were both quiet as they worked in the vegetable garden, glancing towards the road as time ticked on towards evening.

She didn't say anything about it but I could tell Mama was concerned when Danarius did not show up as expected. Darkness fell outside and I lit the fire in the hearth, but still no Danarius. Dinner was cooked and ready to be eaten but none of us sat at the table; we weren't allowed to eat without Danarius.

The _clip clop_ of hooves sounded outside and Mama lifted her head. But she did not move towards the door and I knew she was scared. If it was Danarius, she did not want to meet him there with his anger. For he would be angry, to be coming home so late.

It couldn't be him, I wanted to say but I held my tongue. He'll never come back, Mama. I made sure of that.

Clomping footsteps crossed the porch and halted. A fist knocked heavily against the door. Mama pushed off the bench, fussing with her shawl and trying to still her nervous hands as she went to answer it.

"Evening, ma'am. Apologies for the interruption but I have some grave news for you."

The Sheriff. My blood ran cold in my veins and my breath froze in my lungs. They knew! They were here for me! But that wasn't right, that wasn't fair! After all I had done to protect Mama and Varania, they couldn't come for me now. How could I keep my family safe if I wasn't with them?

"O-Of course, Sheriff. Please, come in." Mama looked to me and Varania as the Sheriff took off his hat and came inside. "You two, go on upstairs."

Varania did not need to be told twice but I hesitated, looking at the Sheriff and waiting for his condemnation. He avoided my gaze and Mama hissed at me, so I forced my feet to move. But I couldn't go all the way upstairs. I was too worried, too desperate to know. So I snuck back down, silent as a mouse, and listened closely.

"I'm very sorry to have to tell you this, ma'am. But your husband is dead." I heard Mama gasp and I wished I could see her face. "We found his body by the reservoir, obviously swept down from upriver."

"But … how? How did this happen?" Her voice was shaky, emotional. I wanted to stand beside her and hold her, offer her comfort as she came to terms with the fact that the monster was gone.

The Sheriff hesitated a moment before continuing.

"Apologies ma'am, but we found a bottle of whiskey in his shirt and there is the smell of liquor on his breath. We all know how Mr Danarius liked to fish. Best we can figure, he must have fallen in the river … but he never came up."

A strangled sob left Mama at that and I wanted to tell her not to waste her tears on that monster. But then the Sheriff's words sank in and my head spun in confusion.

What? They thought Danarius drowned? Well, he had but … Didn't they see the blood? Were they really not here for me?

I glanced around in my bewilderment, freezing as my eyes landed on a scuff mark near the bottom of the stairs. Mud; rich, dark brown mud. River mud. My heart raced. What if the Sheriff came through and saw it? How could I be so careless? Why hadn't I checked earlier?

The voices continued, the Sheriff offering his condolences and Mama insisting she would be alright. She would come down to see the Sheriff in the morning and review the funeral plans. Slowly, I realised the Sheriff was not here for me. He did not know about me.

No-one did.

The Sheriff left and as the sounds of his horse faded into the distance, I dared to poke my head around the corner.

"Mama?"

She lifted her head from where she sat and her face was stained with tears – but she was smiling. She reached for me and I ran to her, embracing her tightly as she sobbed again, but it was a sob of relief.

There was the squeak of a floorboard and we both looked up to see Varania, nervous and on the brink of tears herself. Mama beckoned her in and she pulled us both in closer, sighing as she ran her fingers through our hair.

"It's over, my children. Mr Danarius drowned in the river today. We're out of money again but he can't hurt us anymore!"

Varania burst into tears and I squeezed them both closer to me. My heart pounded with adrenaline, still riding the rush of nearly being discovered.

It was over. The Sheriff believed it to be an accident. My Mama and Varania were safe. No-one knew the truth and no-one needed to know. But what really happened to Danarius?

That's all between the river and me.

* * *

_Sheriff came knocking on our front door_  
_Said they found his body by the reservoir_  
_Bottle in his shirt and liquor in his blood_  
_He must have fallen in the river and he never came up_

_Might have been blood but they never saw it_  
_Just a little mud on the living room carpet_  
_That's all between the river and me_  
_Well after what he'd done no there ain't no wonder_  
_Can't remember how long I held him under_  
_That's all between the river and me_  
_That's all between the river and me_  
_That's all between the river and me_

_That's all_  
_That's all_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've held off listening to the song until the very end, here is the link: [Between The River And Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IIGpNJjlDRo)
> 
> Thanks for reading and if you enjoyed this one, please leave a comment below to let me know what you thought. Also check out my other works for more Fenris! :)


End file.
